


Obat

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 重返20歲 | Back to 20 RPF
Genre: friendship?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han sakit dan harus mencari obat sendiri.</p>
<p>#goodbye(?)Lu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obat

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Lu Han sakit dan harus mencari obat sendiri.

“Uhuk!”

Meski pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan ia diserang demam tinggi, Lu Han memaksa diri bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

“Kau mau ke mana?”

Lu Han menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin di belakangnya, baru saja bertanya.

“Menemui seseorang. Meminta obatku.”

“Seseorang—oh, maksudmu, _dia_?”

Mendapat anggukan, Xiumin memakaikan jaketnya pada Lu Han. “Hati-hati. Di luar dingin. Mau kuantar?”

“Tidak,” Lu Han tersenyum lemah, “Terima kasih.”

Belum seberapa jauh berjalan keluar rumah, Lu Han sudah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok itu menatapnya cemas.

“Xiumin bilang kau sakit! Kenapa kau malah pergi seenaknya?!”

Bukannya menjawab, Lu Han malah memeluk orang yang menghardiknya itu.

“Obat untuk sakitku adalah menemuimu, Yi Fan, tetapi kau tidak pernah pulang.”

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf, aku kerasukan lagi, tetapi karena udah janji gak bikin sho-ai, jadi aku bikin friendship. Btw, bye, Lu-jie, jika kau beneran keluar dari EXO.


End file.
